The present invention relates to a power feeding device.
Increasing attention is being paid to contactless power transmission technology for supplying power without using a power cord. Contactless power transmission technology enables contactless power supply from the power feeding side to the power receiving side, and is thus expected to be applied to a variety of products, examples of which include transportation devices such as in trains and electric vehicles, home electric appliances, electronic devices, wireless communication devices, and toys.
In light of such a background, charging stands for charging a battery-containing device containing a battery and an induction coil have been intensely developed. There has been an increasing demand for the development of a charging stand capable of efficiently charging an internal battery regardless of where a battery-containing device is placed on the charging stand to enhance user convenience.
For example, a charging stand for charging a battery-containing device containing a battery and an induction coil is proposed in Patent Literature 1, the charging stand including a power supply coil that induces an electromotive force to the induction coil, a movement mechanism that causes the power supply coil to move, and a position detection controller that detects the position of the induction coil and controls the movement mechanism to cause the power supply coil to approach the induction coil. When a battery-containing device is placed on a top plate of the case of the charging stand, the position of the battery-containing device is detected by the position detection controller. Upon detection of the position of the battery-containing device, the position detection controller controls the movement mechanism to cause the power supply coil to move along the top plate and approach the induction coil of the battery-containing device. Accordingly, a charging stand capable of efficiently charging the internal battery regardless of where the battery-containing device is placed on the top surface of the case of the charging stand is achieved.